dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Greatest Surprise
This is the 7th episode of the Super 17 Saga in the Dragon Ball GT series. The original Japanese title is "Daigyakuten! Goku to 18-go no nidan kogeki sakuretsu". The episode first aired on June 4, 1997. Recap The episode begins with Videl carrying Chi-Chi to the battle scene, but Chi-Chi is scared and complaining the whole way. They are being followed by Bulla and Bulma, and Bulma can't help but concentrate on how the Earth is changing. She wonders how they can return it to normal. At the battle site, Dr. Myu decides he's had enough of Goku. He has Super 17 prepare his Electro Eclipse Bomb, and he launches it straight at Goku. Luckily Goku is smart enough to use Instant Transmission, and he comes up right behind and captures Super 17. Dr. Myu declares the match to be a stale mate, but Goku reveals that he is ready to die to stop Dr. Myu and Super 17. Super 17 tries to find a way to fight free, but Goku gathers the energy around him and turns himself into a bomb. A massive explosion feels the skies, and the Earth literally starts to shake. Vegeta thinks that Goku has gone to far, and Chi-Chi's pot flies off her head and into Bulma's air car, and when the battle ground clears Goku is back in his kid form laying on the ground in sheer exhaustion. Dr. Myu thinks he has finally lost, but then Super 17 emerges from the water. He reveals that he had shielded himself, and that saved Goku and his lives. Now he's ready to kill Goku, but help arrives. Android 18 arrives and stands in front of Goku. She says that if Super 17 fires, then he will destroy them both because she has a bomb in her chest. She also promises to avenge Krillin's death, and this gives Goku the strength he needs. She also mentions that Super 17 have changed, and she can never forgive him. Instead of firing on Android 18, Super 17 changes targets and destroy Dr. Myu so he can make his own decisions. Goku and Android 18 are shocked, but then android 18 decides to fire at Super 17. But Super 17 starts absorbing the energy blasts, and Goku tells her he'll absorb them all. Then Goku realizes that Super 17 can't defend him when he absorbs the energy blasts, so Goku charges him and punches Super 17's stomach. After one Super Dragon Fist attacks to Super 17's stomach, Super 17 are damaged with the message that this is for Krillin. Goku ends it with 3 Kamehameha Waves, and Android 18 finally get some peace. While Vegeta praises Goku's efforts, Goku gives Android 18 comforts and points out that the original Android 17 won because he turned on Dr. Myu and showed them the way to destroy him. Goku then points out that Krillin will be celebrating, and that Android 18 should be happy. Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulla, and Bulma arrive on the battle field ready to fight the Android, but the battle was over, so Goku promises to gather the Dragon Balls to resurrect Krillin and stop the earthquakes, volcanoes, and floods that are occurring. They gather the entire gang together and gather the Dragon Balls, but the Dragon Balls are found to be cracked. They decide to try them any way, and Goku senses an unknown evil. An unknown dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls, but what does he want, and will the gang be able to make their wish? Find out on the next GT. Category:Super 17 Saga